


Potion

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco takes a weird potion and Hermione is left to clean up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potion

**Author's Note:**

> For trope_bingo.

  
"I think I want to wear pink today!" Draco sang as he walked into the kitchen of his and Hermione's flat.  "I'll look so fabulous!"  
  
"What did you just say?"  Hermione gaped at her husband, who usually preferred wearing black on black on _black_.  "Are you alright?"  
  
"I really don't know," he shouted.  "I took this potion that Weasel gave me and I just feel so happy!  Today's going to be a great day," he then proclaimed.  "I can just feel it."  
  
"What color was the potion?"  She stood up and rested a hand on his forehead.  "It seems like your not reacting to it physically, which is good..."  
  
"Don't worry about me," he retorted with a flip of his hand.  "I'll be just fine, sweetheart."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath in hopes of calming herself down but it didn't help.  Ron was always trying to prank people and Draco was his favorite subject.  Draco was acting like a teenage girl and she would bet her first-edition copy of Hogwarts: A History that Ron had something to do with her husband's peculiar behavior.    
  
\---  
  
During her lunch hour, Hermione attempted to stay calm as she made her way to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' Manufacturing Center.  Apparently, George and Ron were making so many new products that they needed a special place to create and test these things.  
  
"Hermione!" George exclaimed as he stepped around the cauldrons that were bubbling with some kind of strange, gooey and yellow mixture.  "What brings you here?"  
  
"I wanted to have a little chat with your brother," she answered.  "He's being an arse."  
  
He laughed.  "When is he not?"  He gestured behind him towards a door marked 'employees only' and said, "he's in the back room.  Don't yell at him too much, alright?"  
  
"I can't promise anything but I'll try not to kill him." She shot him a smirk as she made her way to the back room.  
  
\---  
  
"What did you do to my husband?" she bellowed when she saw Ron.  "I know you gave him something that came from this horrid place."  
  
"The pink stuff?"  Ron rolled his eyes.  "It's just a prototype, Hermione.  It's meant to enhance or create femininity.  Your husband was the perfect person to test it out on.  So, is it working?"  
  
"It is bloody working!  I want you to reverse it."  
  
"I don't know how to do that."  He shrugged.  "It will probably just go away.  I designed it so that it would just fade away in a few days.  I made it too strong - I should probably fix that," he added as an afterthought.    
  
"Sometimes I just don't get you," she muttered angrily.  "Do you have anything that can weaken the thing?"  
  
He shook his head.  "I can try though," he said optimistically.  "And if it doesn't work, it'll all be over in a few days anyway."  
  
\---  
  
Ron and Hermione walked into her flat and the former tried very hard to stifle his laughter when he saw the blond wearing fuchsia robes.  
  
"I don't think I can really help," he told Hermione with a straight face.  "You're going to have to deal with this on your own."  
  
"You're such an arse," she ground out.  "Find an antidote fast."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
